The Reunion
by Miss Wesker
Summary: Samus is back after working with the Federation and the High School reunion is about to take place, so she's back and ready to get over her Dark Days. But what happens when she finds out Zelda has moved on? Will she try and win her back? Or is she ready to let go? Warnings: [Samus x Zelda] - Yuri Some Yaoi references


I'm back! After ages of trying to find inspiration to write fanfiction, I think it may be back, the characters may be OOC but meh, it's an altern world so it's valid... Anyway, trying out some Yaoi too for the fans, soft, but there'll be some.

I hope you guys like this comeback, I promise I'll try to be updating regurarly, thanks for reading and, well, hope y'all like it!

I

Samus woke up that morning with a terrible headache, those nightmares had been haunting her for ages now and they were always the same; her years working for the Federation. She still worked for them every once in a while but she was mostly a lone ranger, she tried having a team but it wasn't her thing.

She took a sip of water from a near bottle and sighed deeply. She hated being down in Earth because it was all a reminder of the past she had failed at; leaving Zelda, finishing high school to be a normal person, how would her life be? She would have loved to be a lawyer, and she would have been good at it too, she learnt their ways while working at the Federation and she found it fascinating, there was no need to take a gun and start shooting at everyone to be heard. Though the gun was far more fun.

She got an invitation to the 10-year graduation celebration and she decided to assist, had that been a mistake? She heard a little about everybody. Peach had become a fashion designer with her… girlfriend, Daisy, who would have thought that? Seriously, after all the drama Peach made when Samus told her she was into girls… Roy and Marth were living together, Samus just laughed when she found out, she had told everyone at school those two would end up together but they laughed at her, told her she was crazy. Who was laughing now?

And Zelda…

Link and her had announced their engagement.

Samus felt heartbroken when she read the news, Zelda was heiress of a huge company, her father passed away and she stayed in charge of it, seemed like things were going smoothly between Link and her. Samus couldn't really tell people she was happy for them because it would be her just lying, again. She was tired of having to lie to everyone, it broke her heart, made her lose everything, she was willing to start from scratch if needed.

The blonde stood from bed and stretched her arms, she looked at her suit lying on the chair near her bed, neatly put. She felt tempted to wear it and go away, take her ship and take off to any unknown planet where no one would find her. She knew things about her classmates but, did anyone know anything about her? They all thought she was just the bitch who left Zelda for her own personal purposes and that was it, she left and didn't come back. That wasn't her. She came back and called Zelda, they met and Samus thought it was a lost cause to keep on fighting for her, Zelda seemed empty, not happy, but it wasn't Samus' job now to help her out, that was one mission she wasn't willing to take on since she knew it was lost the moment it started.

She opened up the curtains and closed her eyes as the clear, bright daylight hit her face. There were no cars on the lot downstairs, the building had been abandoned after the landlord got sued for keeping the water tank dirty but they left Samus' things as the Federation offered to buy the spot, just to keep the woman tied up to them. So she now had a building for herself, how more depressing could things get after that? She had thought on adopting a cat so she could make fun of herself for being the typical loner woman stereotype. She had a shitload of money she had no idea what to use on, a building for herself, but no one to share it with.

The cellphone started ringing, Samus looked towards it and arched an eyebrow, who would be calling her? Did anyone know she was back in town? She hadn't even sent the RSVP back.

She slid the phone's screen and cleared her throat before answering:

"Hi?"

"_Hey Samus! How are you doing?!"_

"Who's this?" The blonde replied confused and rubbed her eyes, she felt her head pound, still in pain.

"_It's me, Ike. I thought I saw you at the mall yesterday_."

Samus looked at the phone surprised and put it on speaker, she wasn't expecting anyone to call her, or even recognize her, it's amazing how a war changes people.

"I'm surprised, seriously…"

"_It's been ages since we last met! Listen, I'm going to go grab some drinks with the boys tonight, wanna come? We're getting in the mood for the class reunion, you got an invite to that, didn't you?_"

Samus nodded to herself and sighed deeply.

"Look, not that it bothers me but, why did you call? It's not like I've done much to get in touch with you guys, I bet you're all pretty mad…"

"_Are we still in kindergarten? Look, don't worry about it Sam, we get you're working in something hard. Marth, Roy, and Snake are going to be there, come on."_

Samus took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, what should she answer? Last time she had been down at Earth, Ike had been pretty nice to her, inviting her to meetings, helping her try to get Zelda out of her head. It was only with them that she felt she actually had friends of some sort.

"Well, what the heck, I'll meet you up."

"_Great, I'll go pick you up, I'll be there around 9."_ Samus agreed and hung the phone, she sat on a table and looked around her;

There were clothes and dishes everywhere, the fridge door was falling off and the kitchen was a terrible mess, a perfect reflection of how she was feeling, it was basically her life.

She grabbed a cigarette from a small case and turned it on, she immediately felt relaxed as the smoke filled her lungs, she was going to die someday of something, that at least kept her calm, helped her clear her mind off any trouble she had going on.

She looked around once more and stood up, opened the windows and picked her hair up in a high ponytail, she needed to step out of that dullness which invaded her completely, even though Zelda was a lost case, there were thousands of other women out there, she'd surely find someone or, heck, she was pretty bad-ass, it's not like she needed a princess to be herself! She had a lot to feel proud for, people literally fell on her knees for her. She needed no one, and it was going to be a good start of a new era for her. No more sulking, Samus Aran is back.


End file.
